Into The Light
by Starkit6
Summary: Bramblestar is given a prophecy from star clan about three cats who will save all the clans from being ruled by darkness and evil. What he doesn't realize is that these three cats aren't even born yet. Join Sunkit, Moonkit, and Starkit on an epic adventure to the corners of the territories and beyond. This is after Omen Of The Stars, but before Bramblestar's Storm. Lots of kits!
1. Alligences

Aligences

Thunder Clan

Leader: Bramblestar

Dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Dark ginger fur, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Grey tom, blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Berrynose

Poppyfrost

Leafpool

Dustpelt

Lionblaze

Graystripe

Millie

Bumblestripe

Blossomfall

Briarlight

Foxleap

Birchfall

Mousewhisker

Ivypool

Apprentices:

Stormpaw

Yellow tabby, blue eyes

Thistlepaw

Black pelt, green eyes

Queens:

Dovewing

Sunkit, Moonkit, Starkit, Lightkit, Darkkit, Daykit, Nightkit

Daisy

Springkit, Summerkit, Autumnkit, Winterkit

Cinderheart

Expecting Lionblaze's kits

Elders:

Sandstorm

Spiderleg

Sorry, I'm not writing the cats from other clans because I don't know who survived the battle with the dark forest from other clans.

\- Starkit㈄9


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

All was calm as Bramblestar woke up. To calm. He got to his paws and rushed to the mouth of

his den. He gasped in shock. The brambles that protected the camp were torn to shreds and

every den except his own were crushed and broken. The bodies of his dead clanmates were

strewn all across camp. "How could this have happened?!" He cried out in grief. He saw the

bodies of Berrynose, Poppyfrost, and Squirrelflight in front of the nursery with snarles on their

faces and a blank sightless gaze, staring into nothingness. Bramblestar padded over to his

mate and sat in silence for a few minutes. Then he heard a faint mewling from the nursery. He

lept to his paws and ran to the scattered remains. The mewling stopped. Bramblestar drooped

his head, certain that the kits had died. He turned to pad away but then, a bright light was

shining behind him. He turned and saw three kits shining brightly. Then nodded in respect

before jumping into the stars. Bramblestar gazed in awe at the three kits until they had vanished

into silverpelt. As soon as the kits vanished, another cat appeared, his pelt glowing like fire.

"Firestar! Why are you here? What has happened to Thunder Clan?" He mewed to be the star

clan cat who had once been his mentor and his leader. Firstar replied in a faraway voice,

" Living in darkness, a great evil hides, it tries to take you down from inside. If you do not fight

back then you will fall, but in the end the golden sun, silver moon and shining star shall save you

all."

"What does that mean? I don't understand!" Bramblestar cried. "Tell me!" "Prophecies aren't

always easy and they take time to figure out, but even Star Clan doesn't know everything."

Firestar mewed calmly. " I have to leave you now, but don't tell anyone about this yet except for

Jayfeather and Squirrelflight. They will help you figure this out. "Goodbye Bramblestar, and good

luck."

So guys, tell me what you think of the prologue and the prophecy Firestar gave Bramblestar!

\- Starkit㈄9


	3. Chapter 1

Thanks for your advice every one! If you are wondering about the names for Daisy's kits, Daisy heard a twoleg talking about something involving the four seasons. She doesn't know what they mean, but she thought they sounded cool and she wanted to bring a part of her old life with her to her life in the clans. Also, I woke up one morning with this idea in my head, and I'm just writing down what I dreamed. P.S. sometimes i dream in 2nd or 3rd person, so I'm changing it a little. Anyway, I'm not going to change the names, because I'm afraid it might mess me up, sry. I will check out Starkit's prophecy. P.S.S. you have a good point Keeper, but, as an example, Skywatcher was named after Sky Clan and the first leader of Star Clan was named Starstar, so, for the sake of the story, let's say she was named after her.

Reviews from:

Keeper of the starry night

Windflight13

Bronze sword

Thanks you guys!

Chapter 1

"Come on Dovewing! You can do it." Jayfeather calmly told the birthing queen. "Just a little more!" He pressed his ear to her heaving belly, listening. "Wow Dovewing! You are going to have at least 5 kits!" He told her with enthusiasm, trying to keep her distracted for a little longer. "You're doing fine." He offered her a stick to bite down on. She took it in her jaws and it shattered almost immediately. Daisy was lying out of the way, nursing her 4 kits and Cinderheart had left the nursery to give Dovewing room, and (he suspected) to keep Bumblestripe out. Dovewing shivered. A small yellow tabby tom slithered out onto the moss. He quickly nipped open its casing and licked its fur the wrong way to warm it and get it breathing. The kit mewed and started squirming towards its mother's warm belly to nurse. The next kit was a dark silvery she kit and after that a silvery white she kit. Jayfeather nipped open their casings and placed them gently at their mother's belly next to their brother. Next was a black tom, then a white tom, then 2 she kits, a grey and a yellow. They found their way towards their mother's soft belly. "I think that's all. I'll get some borage to help your milk come." He swiftly padded out of the room. When he passed Bumblestripe, he said, "Give her a few minutes to rest. She deserves it." before padding towards the medicine cat's den to find borage. When he returned, he noticed all the kits were glowing slightly on the inside, as if they were proud to have been born. Three of the kits really caught his attention. They were the first three kits born. They were glowing with an aura of power,unlike anything he had ever felt. They (the tabby tom and the silvery shes) were glowing with a soft and gentle light, inside and probably outside too. He shot Dovewing a sightless blue glance. She purred slightly, but he could feel weariness rolling off her in waves. "There glowing.!?." She confirmed, slightly bewildered. "They are as bright as the sun, yet as gentle as the moon." She said, trying to show him what they looked like without actually showing him. He gave Dovewing the borage the yowled, "Bumblestripe! You can come in now!" to Bumblestripe, who was pacing outside. Bumblestripe rushed in to make sure that Dovewing was okay, because he knew what could happen to birthing queens. His father, Greystripe's previous mate,Silverstream, had died giving birth to her two kits, Feathertail and Stormfur. Jayfeather turned his attention to the 3 kits. He could tell their aura of power was still there, even if no one could see it anymore. He moved out of the way so Bumblestripe could see his kits. "They are adorable!" He mewed prowdly."They will make fine warriors one day!" Jayfeather silently agreed, but he suspected they would be much more. He was jerked out of his thoughts as Bumblestripe said "We should name this one after you," pointing to the silvery white she kit. "She looks just like you!" Dovewing replied wearily."I was thinking we would name her Starkit, because she shines like a star." Bumblestripe purred softly, "You can name them what ever you want." They went on to name all the kits, peacefully whispering to each other as the crescent moon rose higher into the sky. As Jayfeather lay down in his nest, he thought of Firestar's prophecy about the sun, moon, and shining star being the clan's saviors for a few minutes before falling asleep to the crickets chirping somewhere in the woods and the faint suckling noises coming from the nursery.

Hey everybody! I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews about what you think! BTW these are the kits names and what they look like in order of birth:

Sunkit: tough yellow tabby tom with a golden tinge to his fur, will have blue eyes

Moonkit: silvery gray she kit, will have green eyes

Starkit: gentle white she kit with a strong silvery sheen to her pelt, will have blue eyes

Darkkit: black tom, will have yellow eyes

Lightkit: white tom, will have green eyes

Nightkit: dark grey she kit, will have bright green eyes

Daykit: pale yellow she kit, will also have bright green eyes

Also, here are Daisy's kits too:

Springkit: pale yellow, almost tan pelt, dark green eyes

Summerkit: yellow she kit, amber eyes

Autumnkit: dark brown tabby tom, green eyes

Winterkit: pale grey tom with white flecks all over his pelt, white tail tip, amber eyes

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 2

Into The Light

Chptr 2

"Shouldn't she have opened her eyes by now?" "She'll be fine Daisy, she's was just born last night." Starkit felt warm and cozy as her mother rasped her tounge over her and her siblings. "All of the others opened their eyes by sun high, and mine opened theirs by moon high." Daisy mewed to Dovewing. Dovewing purred as she said, "I'm sure they'll be great warriors." A small paw poked Starkit in the side. "Wake up! We want to go outside and explore the camp, but Dovewing won't let us until you open your eyes!" The paw poked her again. "Come on! Wake up! Darkkit, Lightkit, Daykit, and Nightkit are waiting for us!" She flickered open her eyes to see a big fluffy silver face with a pair of huge green eyes staring at her. "Yay! You've opened your eyes! Sunkit! Starkits opened her eyes! We can go outside! Come on!" Moonkit pelt towards the nursery entrance with Sunkit right behind her. Starkit staggered to her paws before clumsily running after her siblings.

As she stood outside the den, blinking sunlight out of her eyes, 10 kits ran over to her. Sunkit and Moonkit as well as her other 4 siblings and Daisy's kits. " Let's go check out the apprentice den! " "No, the fresh kill pile!" " Let's check out the medicine cat's den! " "I have an idea." Starkit said, trying to be heard over the racket her siblings were making. "Let's go to the Elders' den, maybe they could tell us a story!" That must have sounded pretty good because no one aruged. As they charged off towards the Elder's den, Starkit thought of how funny they must look. Eleven kits charging off to see the elders. She pushed the thought away and kept on going until they had reached the den.

When the reached the den, the kits slowed down and padded into the Elders den. Sandstorm looked up. "I suppose you came for a story?" She asked. "What do you want to hear about? The Great Journey? The battle with Blood Clan? The old forest? Tigerstar? Ooh, I know. How about I tell you about the quest Lionblaze and Dovewing took to defeat the beavers and bring water back to the clans?" "Yeah, tell us that!" Sunkit yowled next to her. "Alright, let's see." As Sandstorm told her story, Starkit marvled at her mother's and Lionblaze's powers of incredible senses, and invincibility. It was dark outside by the time Sandstorm had finished the story. "You'd better get back to the nursery before you fall asleep. You look like you're about to drop." Sandstorm purred. "I'm sure your mother is looking for you." Starkit felt her legs wobble and she realized Sandstorm was right. She glanced over at her siblings. _Wow, they look asleep on their paws._ "Come on guys, let's get back." She said, stifling a yawn.

The kits trudged across camp back to the nursery. When they got there, the were greeted by the queens before snuggling close to their mother's belly. What an exhausting day! She thought before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Comment and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews, and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I was really busy with school, siblings, and a play im in. I also had a minor case of writer's block so it took me longer than it usually does to write this chapter. Hope you like it!

Into The Light

Chapter 3

When Starkit opened her eyes, she felt a trill of exitment. It was Daisy's kits apprentice ceremony today! She felt a little disappointed that her ceremony wouldn't be for another moon, but still, it was only a moon away! She got to her paws and stumbled outside. Her siblings were all having a play fight, pretending to be Lion Clan during the battle with blood clan. Sunkit was being Firestar, leading Lion clan to glory with Moonkit and Daykit while Lightkit, Nightkit and Darkkit played as Blood Clan. Darkkit was playing as Scourge, because he was the smallest of the kits. Daisy's kits warched with interest before turning and padding into the nursery to wash themselves before their ceremony. As they walked by her she mewed her looked around the camp. Patrols were going in every which direction,and she noticed Bramblestar talking with Blossomfall, Birchfall, Foxleap, and Mousewhisker. Starkit guessed that these were probably going to be Daisy's kits mentors. "I wonder who my mentor will be." She mewed out loud. Her siblings noticed and stopped their game. "I hope I get Lionblaze!" Sunkit announced. "He was Dovewing's mentor, and he is a really good fighter." "I hope I get Lionblaze because he is Firestar's kin." Moonkit said. "Also, he was one of the prophecy, like Dovewing and Jayfeather!" Jayfeather would be a cool mentor. Starkit reflected. Although he wouldn't be much fun. "Let's go see who Jayfeather thinks would be a good mentor!" She said. This way I can see what it would be like to be a medicine cat! "OK, I grazed my pad on a rock while we were fighting so we'll have a good exuse to go." Lightkit said.

When they reached the medicine cat's den, they found Briarlight sorting yarrow leaves. She turned around when they came in. "Jayfeather went out to get some marigold. I can help you though." She said. "Lightkit grazed he's paw, we wondered if we could get something to help."Starkit said. She felt slightly disappointed that Jayfeather wasn't there, but Briarlight pretty much was Jayfeather's apprentice even though she never shared with Star Clan. Jayfeather had said that he would choose an apprentice when Star Clan told him to, although most cats didn't think he would listen to Star Clan because he was stubborn with a sharp tounge. "Who do you think would be a good mentor?" Starkit mewed as casually as she could. Briarlight saw her exitment and worry immediately. "Don't worry, I'm sure Bramblestar will pick great mentors for you. He has never been wrong before." Starkit thought grimly of how Bramblestar had only chosen two mentors so far, then she remembered seeing Bramblestar talking to 4 warriors earlier who were probably the other kit's mentors. "I know who we're not getting!" She told the other kits what she had seen. "Lucky! Foxleap would have been a good mentor." Darkkit said. Briarlight had finished putting some juice on Lightkit's paw, and was putting the rest of the leaves away. "What are those? She asked curiously. "These are dock leaves. They are good for scratches." Briarlight replied. "Why?" "I was just wondering." Starkit mewed hastily, not wanting Briarlight to know her real reasons. Briarlight looked at her for a minute before shrugging and turning away.

After they left the den, Starkit heaved a sigh of relief. In truth, she was fascinated by the idea that leaves from a certain plant could heal scratches and sooth pain. She didn't mind if Jayfeather was grouchy. All she knew was that whatever it took, she wanted to be a medicine cat. She didn't usually participate in her siblings battle games, and the idea of being a warrior had never thrilled her as much as her siblings. Right now she felt so exited she bet that every cat in camp could tell. As they wandered back to the nursery, she was so exited,she hardly remembered a thing.

When they reached the nursery, she saw Daisy's kits inside, quivering with excitement. Autumnkit didn't look as exited as the rest as he tried to duck out of reach of his mother's tounge. Suddenly, a yowl came from Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch your own prey, please gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting." Bramblestar's yowl echoed around camp. Starkit and her siblings scrambled throgh the mouth of the den. "Good luck!" She purred to her denmates before racing to Highledge. Bramblestar waited for everyone to arrive before gazing down at the kits. "You have reached six moons, and today you will start your training. Springkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Springpaw. Blossomfall, you will be mentor to Springpaw. I trust you to pass on your warriors skills to this young apprentice. As they touched noses, Starkit thought that Springpaw looked really nervous, but the sparkle in her eye showed how exited she really was. Summerkit was next. Her mentor was Foxleap. " Lucky." She heard Sunkit whisper next to her. Autumnkit got Birchfall, and Winterkit got Mousewhisker. Bramlestar chanted Springpaw, Summerpaw, Autmnpaw, Winterpaw's names and the rest of the clan quickly joined in. Starkit was certain she cheered the loudest of all.

By the time she had gotten back to the nursery, she flopped down in her nest and plunged into a dream about herbs, apprentices, dock leaves and marigold.

That was chapter three, I hope you liked it! Plz tell me if I can improve my story and !


	6. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm busy with 2 homeschooled groups, 1 play, and a MAJOR case of writers block. Again, Sorry!

Into The Light

Chptr 4

Apprentices!

When Starkit woke up, she felt a trill of joy. Today was her apprentice ceremony! It had been a little less than a moon ago since Daisy's kits had become apprentices. The apprentice's den was already getting very crowded. Stormpaw was the best fighter and springpaw was the best hunter out of the 6 apprentices. She hoped Jayfeather was in his den today, because she wanted to ask him if she could be his apprentice. She knew he was grumpy and that he intended to be around for a while yet, but he knew he would join Star Clan eventually so she hoped she would take her as his apprentice. If he didn't, she would be disappointed but Bramblestar would choose a good mentor for her and she would get over it. She gave herself a quick grooming before bounding off to Jayfeather's den.

Starkit's POV

When I reached Jayfeather's den, I peered inside. "I know you're there Starkit, do you need something?" Jayfeather's voice echoed from inside the herb stores. What if he says no? I thought. I pushed it down and meowed " Hi Jayfeather, I was just wondering if you were going to take an apprentice soon." I barely got the words out. I was terrified! "I would consider it. Why? Do you or one of your litter mates want to become a medicine cat?" His voice was questioning but I could hear a tinge of bitterness there too. I would have asked, but my apprentice ceremony was tonight and I needed to get my head on straight. "I like the idea of healing my clanmates more than fighting and I like the smell of the herbs. I kind of wanted to be your apprentice since my first day out of the nursery. Last night, I asked the starry cats if they thought I should ask you if I could be your apprentice and they told me to try, even if you say you don't want one yet. So, I tried. Can I please be your apprentice?" It all spilled out in one big breath. "Jayfeather stared at me with his sightless blue gaze. "Starry cats?" He meowed. "You know, the blue-gray cat, the tortoiseshell cat, the scary black cat, and the fire-y cat." I replied, a little wierded out. "Don't you know them?" "I know them.." He said, trailing off. He looked back at me. "You really want to be my apprentice?" He asked. "More than anything!" I meowed. I felt like a seed, or the bones of fresh kill between a cats jaws. About to crack. There was a long silence. "Alright." He meowed. "But only if you promise to do what I tell you to do, and when to do it." "I promise!" I yowled. I felt like running to highledge and yowling my happiness for the entire camp to hear. "First we need to ask Bramblestar if it's OK with him." Jayfeather meowed. "Alright." I replied cooly, trying not to expose how elated I was.

When I went back to the nursery, I tried to remember everything that had happened earlier but it was all a blur. I was going to be a medicine cat!

"Wake up! It's almost time for our ceremony! Bramblestar is going to call the meeting when the patrols get back!" Blinking open her eyes, she saw a silvery gray face above her. "Moonkit, get off of me!" She mewed, batting at her sister's whiskers. "If I can't get up, I can't go to the ceremony!" Pushing Moonkit off her, she stood up and shook the moss off of her fur. Outside, she heard Bramblestar calling the clan together. "The sunhigh patrols must be back already! Hurry up!" Sunkit meowed, he was sitting just inside the nursery entrance with his pelt glowing like the sun. Starkit gave herself a quick grooming (with Moonkit's help). Cinderheart was lying near the opposite wall, her belly heavy with her kits. As she got up to answer Bramblestar's summons, Dovewing came into the nursery with Lightkit, Darkkit, Daykit, and Nightkit right behind her. One her kits were inside, she started scolding them, telling them that since it was THEIR apprentice ceremony, they couldn't answer Bramblestar's summons. They needed to clean themselves up. She started liking Daykit's head, ignoring Daykit's protests. Then, Bramblestar called them out to stand before him. She tried not to bound over to where Bramblestar was waiting and unsteady walk out like a apprentice would if they were becoming a warrior, but she could barely contain her excitement! Bramblestar padded over to them and stood in front of Sunkit, gently resting his tail on Sunkit's shoulder. "From this day forward, this kit will be known as Sunpaw. Lionblaze, you have shown bravery and courage, and you are a swift and skilled fighter. I trust that you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice." Sunpaw bounded over to Lionblaze and gazed up at him in admiration before touching his new mentor's nose. "Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" Sunpaw was glowing with pride as his clan cheered his name. Bramblestar moved to rest his tail on her shoulder. "From this day forward, this kit will be known as Starpaw. At the next half-moon, she will be traveling to the moonpool with Jayfeather to be accepted by Star Clan." A quiet murmuring broke out among the watching cats, she guessed that no one expected her to become a medicine cat apprentice except Jayfeather, Moonkit, and Sunkit, no, Sunpaw. As she padded over tostand beside Jayfeather, the clan started calling out her name and she felt she could almost burst with happiness. Moonkit became Moonpaw and got Ivypool as her mentor. Daykit became Daypaw, got Graystripe an her mentor. Nightkit-Nightpaw, got Bumblestripe as mentor. Lightkit-Lightpaw, got Poppyfrost as mentor. Darkkit-Darkpaw, got Leafpool as mentor. By the time the ceremony was over, the sun had set and the light from the stars lit up the newly named apprentices pelts like fire. By the time she fell asleep, all she could think about was: We're apprentices!

I hope you liked this chapter! The next one won't be out for a while yet because Tec Week is about to start for my play. Unfortunately, it's Tec 2-4 Weeks so I'll be really busy. Sorry you guys! Starkit㈄9


	7. Chapter 5

Into The Light

Chptr 5

Prophecys

A moon had passed since her apprentice ceremony and she and her siblings were doing very well. Sunpaw was taking after Lionblaze as the best fighter, Moonpaw was becoming the best hunter (she was almost as good as Dovewing when she had her powers) and Starpaw was a great apprentice for Jayfeather and some of the clan thought that Jayfeather might actually LIKE having her around! The prophecy that had bothered Bramblestar for quite a few moons had been pushed to the edge of his memory. All in all, life was pretty good for Thunder Clan.

Starpaw's POV

Starpaw awoke at dawn to the patter of rain falling into the hollow and spattering on the roof of the den. "Starpaw?" A voice called from in the medicine stores. It was Jayfeather. "Are you awake? Cinderheart is going to have her kits soon. We need to be ready." "I'm awake now." She replied, slightly annoyed, but mostly exited. She was going to help a cat bring her kits into the world! She stood up and shook the moss from her pelt before giving herself a quick grooming so her pelt shone. Moonpaw poked her head into the den. She was soaked and out of breath and Starpaw could tell she was alarmed. "What is it?" She gasped. "I was going on an early hunting patrol with Ivypool and Berrynose and when we got back we heard yowls coming from the nursery. After that I came to get you." She paused. "If you were wondering where Daisy went, she was taking a walk with Dovewing so she didn't hear Cinder heart. We passed them on our hunt." She added at the strange look Jayfeather was giving her. "Come on! Let's go!" She yowled before pelting towards the nursery. She and Jayfeather exchanged a look before grabbing some herbs and racing after Moonpaw.

By the time they had reached the nursery, every cat in the hollow knew that Cinderheart was having her kits. Lionblaze, who had just returned from a border patrol, was pacing anxiously outside next to Sunpaw and Moonpaw, who sat near the nursery entrance looking exited and a little alarmed. Jayfeather pushed Lionblaze aside. "Out of the way!" He barged into the nursery with Lionblaze looking after him. "Sorry!" She meowed to him before following Jayfeather inside. was darker inside the nursery than she remembered. A yowl of pain from Cinderheart reminded her of the task at hand. "What can I do?" She asked Jayfeather urgently. She could feel Cinderheart's pain and it was almost blinding. Cinderheart yowled again. "Fetch me a stick, it should help when the time comes. And get Lionblaze to help you look. I can hear his pacing." She rushed out of the den only meowing, "Come on!" To Lionblaze. They found a stick (with no help from Lionblaze). Although she could see why Jayfeather had wanted her to take him with her. His pacing was REALLY annoying. When they got back to the nursery, she could tell something was wrong. Cinderheart looked like she was about to pass out from the pain. Starpaw could feel her immense pain and had to force herself to block it out. A little red tabby slipped out. It had white paws and a white tail tip. Jayfeather dropped it in front of her and said "Lick." She nipped open the case and licked it's fur the wrong way to warm it and get it breathing. She placed the little tom at his mother's belly and began to lick the next kit, a gray she kit. When Cinderheart had given birth to the third kit, Jayfeather licked it to make it breath and placed it at it's mother's belly to suckle with it's siblings. The third kit was orange with a gray chest, tail tip, and paws and it had gray stripes on its forehead. Cinderheart was about to fall asleep so she called Lionblaze in. "They're beautiful!" He purred. As she followed Jayfeather out, she heard Lionblaze purring over the kits while Cinderheart slept. She sighed. It had been exhausting, but it was also magical. 'I wonder if I'll ever get to deliver one of my siblings kits.' She thought. When they got back to the medicine den, she helped put away the leftover herbs before crashing into a deep sleep.

When she awoke, it was a little past sunhigh and Jayfeather was prodding her awake. "Come on, I know you're tired, but we need to get back to work. I want you to treat Foxleap's bellyache. What would we do for that?" Starpaw stood up and shook herself." If it is poison, you would use yarrow to help expel it from his body, if its just too much fresh kill, or a bad mouse, you would use watermint or juniper berries. Juniper is more easily found than watermint." She recited. "Very good, I need you to treat his bellyache so I can check on the elders and the kits." He said before padding out of the den with some coltsfoot and a few other herbs. My very first patient! She thought with excitement.

After treating Foxleap, she padded off to see the kits. They we're adorable! "Have you chosen names yet?" She asked Lionblaze who was still with the kits. "Yes. The ginger tabby is Redkit, the grey kit is Starlingkit and the orange and gray kit is Patchkit. One tom and two she's." They're so cute and their names fit them perfectly!" She said with a purr. "I'm sure they'll be some of the best warriors in the clan!" Redkit, Starlingkit, and Patchkit snuggled even closer to their mother, purring as they fell asleep.

I hope that you liked this chapter! I managed to fit it in before Tec week starts. (It starts tomorrow!) Spoiler Alert! These three kits at kind of important in the way the story unfolds although not in the way you'd expect. Follow me to receive updates for when I post a new chapter and review to tell me how I can improve. Also, if you like Sky Clan, read Sky Clan's Secret, which I started recently. Thanks for reading!

-Starkit㈄9


	8. 2nd Allegiances

Into The Light

2nd Allegiances

 _ **I know that the character list has changed a lot since the beginning so here is the current list:**_

 **Leader:** _Bramblestar_

 **Deputy:** _Squirrelflight_

 _(apprentice: Stormpaw)_

 **Medicine Cat:** _Jayfeather_

 _(Apprentice: Starpaw)_

 **Warriors:**

 _Berrynose_

 _(_ _apprentice: Thistlepaw )_

 _Poppyfrost_

 _(apprentice: Lightpaw)_

 _Leafpool_

 _(apprentice: Darkpaw)_

 _Dustpelt_

 _Lionblaze_

 _(apprentice: Sunpaw)_

 _Graystripe_

 _(apprentice: Daypaw)_

 _Millie_

 _Bumblestripe_

 _(apprentice: Nightpaw)_

 _Blossomfall_

 _(apprentice: Springpaw)_

 _Briarlight_

 _Foxleap_

 _(apprentice: Summerpaw)_

 _Birchfall_

(apprentice: Autumnpaw)

 _Mousewhisker_

 _(apprentice: Winterpaw)_

 _Ivypool_

 _(apprentice: Moonpaw)_

 _Dovewing_

 **Apprentices:**

 _Stormpaw_

 _Thistlepaw_

 _Springpaw_

 _Summerpaw_

 _Autumnpaw_

 _Winterpaw_

 _Sunpaw_

 _Moonpaw_

 _Starpaw_

 _Lightpaw_

 _Darkpaw_

 _Daypaw_

 _Nightpaw_

 **Queens:**

 _Cinderfur_

 _Daisy_

 **Kits:**

 _Redkit_

 _Patchkit_

 _Starlingkit_

 **Elders:**

 _Sandstorm_

 _Spiderleg_


	9. Chapter 6

Into The Light

Chptr 6

3 days later

When Starpaw awoke, she felt weird. Like something was going to go wrong. Last night, she had a dream. Firestar had told her to "Trust her instincts." She couldn't guess why. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, the danger she felt sharpened until it was as sharp as a claw. She had a vision of 4 cats leaving the camp. Darkpaw and Lightpaw, along with their mentors Poppyfrost and Leafpool. Something was out there and that something was going to harm them. Since no one else knew, she had to be the one to stop it. Starpaw ran to Jayfeather and prodded him with one paw. "Jayfeather." He twitched. She poked him again, more urgently. "Jayfeather." He shifted and muttered something about a mouse. Starpaw got annoyed. She wished she had another way to wake him up because this was getting her no where. Then she remembered. She closed her eyes and jumped into his dream. Something she had probably gotten from being a decendant of one of the three chosen by Starclan as well as being decended from Firestar. She landed in a forest she just barely recognized. Starclan's forest. Jayfeather was stalking a mouse in the bracken. "Jayfeather!" She yowled. This was what he had been dreaming about!? The lives of cats might be at stake and he was dreaming about chasing a mouse!? The mouse ran off at the sound of her voice. Jayfeather spun around, his fur bristling. "Starpaw?!" He mewed in surprise. "What are you doing here? ...And why did you scare off my mouse!?" He said, slightly annoyed. "I need to investigate something so I went to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up so I dream jumped." This is what they had begun calling it when they jumped into another cat's dream. "OK, but did you have to scare off my mouse?" He mewed, still annoyed. Starpaw rolled her eyes and dream jumped herself back to the medicine den. She looked around for a second before racing out of the den.

She smelled their scents heading towards the Windclan border. She ran after them.

She raced along the lake edge, the water smooth and glowing in the early morning light. Suddenly, she hit something hard and went flying into the lake. She was submerged for a few seconds, kicking out with her hind paws until she hit the bottom. She broke through the surface, coughing and spluttering as she pulled herself ashore. She looked up. Standing above was a cat with dripping wet silvery gray fur. Moonpaw! "Moonpaw, what are you doing here? Did you sense the disturbance?" Starpaw asked, still breathless from her accidental swim. " Yeah, and I would ask you the same thing, but I'm assuming yes. Sorry I ran into you."Moonpaw looked down at her paws."That's alright. Now come on, we have to help Darkpaw and Lightpaw!" Starpaw said, hauling herself to her paws. "Wait' Moonpaw narrowed her eyes." How do you know that Darkpaw and Lightpaw need saving? How do you know it's not Thistlepaw and Stormpaw out on an assessment? We all have very similar scents." "I - I had a vision... You didn't?" The bush next to them started shaking. Moonpaw whirled towards the source of the noise, her eyes narrowed. A faint growl rumbled in her throat. Starpaw jerked her head towards the noise. An image of Sunpaw crashing through the brush came into her mind. She relaxed. The bush shook furiously. Moonpaw crouched down, ready to spring on the thing that approached. "Moonpaw, wait!" She meowed. Clearly Moonpaw hadn't seen who was behind the noise. Sunpaw charged out of the brush and skidded to a stop by the edge of the lake. "Woah! You guys are here too? Did you feel the claw in your chest as well?" Starpaw and Moonpaw glanced at each other. "Yeah, we did." "Then let's stop chattering like birds and go help them!" Sunpaw announced before rushing off into the bushes. Moonpaw rolled her eyes. "He's such a mousebrain." Then they raced into the bushes after their brother.

By the time they reached the old badger set, it was sunhigh.

Starpaw strained her ears for the slightest sound. Nothing. "I can't hear anything." Sunpaw said, as if he had read her mind. "Let's head farther up, they have to be around here somewhere." "Wait," Starpaw cut in sharply. "Can you hear that?" Sunpaw and Moonpaw glanced at each other in confusion. "Hear what?" Starpaw hesitated then flicked her ear towards the south. "That" she said, slightly impatient. Moonpaw looked concerned. "Are you OK? Maybe we should take you back to Jayfeather..." Starpaw lashed her tail angrily. "That sound! The one that's coming from..." She trailed of. "Everyone, RUN!" She yowled as she scrambled for the bushes. Moonpaw and Sunpaw glanced at each other and rolled their eyes before trotting after Starpaw. But it was to late. The ground underneath them gave way, and they fell. Their eyes widening in realization before quickly closing to keep the falling earth from getting in their eyes. Their screeches suddenly died out as fresh earth fell on top of them.

 ** _I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took me so long, I'm just SUPER busy with coaching, volunteering, the play I'm in, (Much Ado About Nothing) and of course...school. It also doesn't help that I have 6 other stories to write, 2 essays, 2 sick siblings, a busy schedule, and a MAJOR case of writer's block. The next chapter may not come out for quite a while. (It's from SP's and MP's POV) Thanks for reading! -Starkit㈄9_**


	10. Chapter 7

Into The Light

Chapter 7

"Noooooo!"

Starpaw dove forward, her paws scooping away the fresh dirt in panic. She had to get them out before it was too late. After a few seconds, her paws his something soft. Fur! She sheathed her claws and dug frantically, soil flying everywhere. Her paws hit the fur again and she latched on, heaving her littermate upwards. Sunpaw's head appeared, then his broad shoulders, then his front leg. This was going too slowly! Moonpaw could be suffocating and she had no Idea what had happened to Lightpaw and Darkpaw. "Help!" She screeched. She sunk her teeth into Sunpaw's scruff and gave one last heave. He practically flew out of the ditch one out behind her. She glanced back. Sunpaw started coughing. She sighed with relief, then turned her attention back to Moonpaw. She had no idea how much longer her sister could last without air. Her paws scrabbled frantically, clawing away rocks and bits of moss. Leafpool came charging over from the south. When she saw Starpaw, she skidded to a halt. Her sharp eyes swiftly assessed the situation and she crouched beside Starpaw and began to dig. After what seemed like hours, Leafpool let out a gasp. "I found them!" Starpaw scooched over and together the cleared away the rest of the dirt, revealing Moonpaw's silver fur. Leafpool bent and grasped Moonpaw's scruff, hauling her away from the set. Sunpaw blinked a few times, them came over to see if she was OK. Starpaw laid her ear to Moonpaw's chest. Nothing. She let out a wail of terror. Leafpool's eyes widened. She bent over Moonpaw and began to paw the dirt out of her mouth. Starpaw leaned against Sunpaw, shivering. Moonpaw coughed. She took a breath. Then let it out. Then she began coughing again. Starpaw sighed in relief and began to nuzzle her littermate fiercely. "I thought you were dead!" She wailed. Sunpaw came over and licked Moonpaw's head. "You can't go to Starclan yet. We won't let you." He purred. Moonpaw's began to purr too. "Starpaw was right. We should've listened to you.' " It's all right."Starpaw replied, too relieved to be upset. Sunpaw jerked his head up. "Wait, if Starpaw was right about this..." He glanced at Leafpool, who was pacing urgently. "Are Darkpaw and Lightpaw okay?" Leafpool's eyes widened in surprise. "They got stuck in a tree and won't come down... How did you know?" Moonpaw's straightened. "They could fall while we're all standing here twittering like birds, Where are they? We need to go!" Leafpool nodded. "I'll show you the way." She said with an impatient flick of her tail. She bunched her muscles and sprang forward down the path she had come.

When they reached the edge of the hickory grove, Starpaw's ears pricked up. "I can hear them! Follow me!" Leafpool glanced doubtfully at Sunpaw and Moonpaw. They just nodded and followed their littermate.

Moonpaw's POV:

When they caught up with Starpaw, she was next to a bramble bush, and looking strait up. "They're up there" Moonpaw cast her eyes skyward and sure enough, Lightpaw was clinging to a swaying branch with his eyes shut tight and his tail lashing about wildly. She glanced critically at the hickory tree in front of her. It was a shagbark, which was good for climbing because it's bark was easy to grip. It was also the tallest tree in the grove, but Lightpaw was only halfway up. I can climb that. She thought before launching herself onto the bark and skittering upward.

Starpaw's POV:

Starpaw was just about to call up to Lightpaw to try to get him to back up when she felt Moonpaw's muscles bunch beside her. She barely had time to register it when a flash of silver caught her eye. Moonpaw was climbing the tree! In just a few jumps, Moonpaw was almost at where Lightpaw was stuck. She held her breath. Moonpaw made another awesome jump. She landed softly right next to Lightpaw. The branch shook a little and Lightpaw squealed in fright. She knew that Sunpaw would never let him live that down. Moonpaw was whispering to Lightpaw, convincing him that it would be all right. He slowly stood up. The branch began to sway wildly. He shrieked. Moonpaw whispered to him again. He nodded and began to back up. Poppyfrost and Darkpaw, in a tree nearby, watched anxiously. When they were almost at the trunk, he slipped. Moonpaw lunged for his scruff, but it was too late. He fell, wide eyed, down towards the brambles below. Starpaw flinched and closes her eys. She opened her eyes again just in time to see Moonpaw leap from the tree. She watched in horror as her littermate l to the forest floor. At the last minute, a strong gust of wind blew them away from the brambles and onto the soft forest floor. She stared in shock for a minute before rushing to help. Lightpaw had dislocated his hind leg, but Moonpaw seemed to be fine. She had a bruise on her side, but that seemed to be all. How could she have fallen from that height and gotten nothing but a bruise? She pushed the thought away and turned her attention to Lightpaw. A dislocated leg was an easy fix. She trotted over and picked up a stick from nearby. She tried to crush it in her teeth. It didn't break. Satisfied, she brought it over to Lightpaw and told him to bight down on it. When he did so, she grasped his hind leg firmly in her jaws and gave it a sharp jerk. Click. It slipped back into place. "Come on, let's get you back to camp." She mewed. She would ask Jayfeather about Moonpaw's bruise after she had given Lightpaw some poppy seeds. Poppyfrost and Darkpaw scrambled down their tree to join the band of cats as they headed back to camp.


	11. Chapter 8

Into the Light

Chptr. 8

"Alright, you seem to be fine." Jayfeather announced. "Good job Starpaw." Starpaw glowed with pride. Jayfeather didn't give out complements easily. "I want you to come back tomorrow so I can check it again, but for now I think you should get some rest. I'll send Starpaw over with some poppy seeds in a few minutes." Good, she thought. I'll get a chance to explain to Dovepaw what really happened to him. No doubt he'll embellish it."Is Moonpaw okay?" She asked. There was no way she escaped with nothing but a bruise. "I think she's fine, she must've landed on a bunch of pine needles or something." Jayfeather said. "It's strange though..." He trailed off with a distant look in his blue eyes. He shook his head to clear it. "Why don't you take those poppy seeds to your brother? He'll need three.' Starpaw nodded, and made her way to the storage room.

She licked her paw to wet it and then dabbed at the seeds. After carefully brushing off the ones she didn't need, she turned and started to make her way back to the main part of the den. She stopped, and tilted her head, perking up her ears. Jayfeather and Leafpool were whispering about something, even though there was no one else around to hear. Starpaw strained her ears. " You're saying she flew?" (Jayfeather) "Yes, I've never seen anything like it! Her fur started billowing about like she was in the middle of a hurricane, and a wind that none of us could feel came from nowhere and blew them away from the brambles!" (Leafpool) "And you should have seen those jumps! I didn't even think it was possible to jump that far!" "Hmmmmmm." Jayfeather opened his mouth as if to say somethin, then stopped. "I know you're there Starpaw." Starpaw squeaked. She always forgot that Jayfeather could see more than any cat she knew, even if he was blind. She slunk forward, tail and eyes on the cold floor of the cave. "Sorry Jayfeather. It won't happen again." He looked at her for a moment, then sighed. "It's alright. Now you should get those seeds to your brother." Starpaw nodded and turned to leave the cave, brushing aside the ivy "Oh, and Starpaw?" He waited for her to turn around and look at him. "Don't repeat this to anyone. Got it?" She nodded. Then, a spark flitted into her mind. "Only if you promise to tell me what you're talking about later." Jayfeather had an expression oamuzement on his face. "You're not going to let it go no matter what I do, so I might as well tell you." Starpaw beamed. "Only after you finish gibing those seeds to Lightpaw." Starpaw nodded, ears perked up. "I'll be right back! Promise!" She said as she skidded out of the cave, tripping over her own paws as she did so. She was going to find out what's going on without having to eavesdrop!


	12. Chapter 9

Into the Light

Chptr 9

Bramblestar awoke, cheast heaving. He hadn't even know that he had fallen asleep! He had been having that horrible dream about the destruction of the clans again. 'I wander if this happens to every clan leader.' He thought. He sat up. After blinking a few times, he realized he wasn't alone. "Firestar!" He gasped. "What are you doing here?" A horrible thought crossed his mind. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" Firestar chuckled. "No, you are not dreaming. Not anymore at least." Bramblestar got to his feet and nodded politely at the old leader. "What are you doing here?" "I have come with a warning." Bramblestar's eyes widened. "Another one?!" Firestar nodded, amused. "As danger approaches, we'll need all the help we can get." Bramblestar nodded, noticing the 'we'. "Is StarClan in trouble?" Firestar thought for a moment. "Not yet, but if this storm runs it's course, we all will be." Brableclaw nodded mutely as Firestar began to speak in a voice that was not his own.

"When Eternal Darkness seems bound to fall,

A bright light cuts through it all.

The Suns rays,

Shall save the day,.

With the Moons beams,

Dark hearts become clean.

The Star shines

Without reason or rhyme,

And with them comes the end of time."

As the voice faded, so did Firestar, but Bramblestar barely noticed. 'Two prophecies in one leaf fall? ...I need to find Jayfeather.'

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written in so long, and also sorry for the short chapters. Thanks for your support! Comment down below and tell me what you think! -Starkit㈄9


End file.
